


So This Is Love

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Isaac doesn't want to be touched, M/M, Miscomunication, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Worried Scott, bossy Scott, non-con elements, unwanted flirting, unwated attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breyito asked:<br/>What about the new werewolf in town/new normal human  (cousin of Stiles, or better yet, of Scott?) starts to touch and flirt and 'dirty talk' Isaac? And he doesnt say anything to Scott (if it's the alpha's cousin he doesnt want to break that relationship and he is not quite sure Scott'll believe him) till he finds Trevor (hate that name, seems fitting xD) crushing Isaac to the wall (the guy is big like Boyd and Isaac cant just flip him off because he can not let his werewolf side to be known) and biting the blonde's neck(his NECK, where Isaac bears all his marks and shows his submission to his alpha and yeah, scott sees red at that). Scott goes all crazy and throws the cousin to the other side of the room(he actually wants to rip his head off but Der and Stiles stop him) and claims Isaac right there, with him and Derek and Stiles listening/watching? Points for 'Trevor' getting horny and ashamed and running out of there; while the other two just start sweating till they decide to make up and have sex in the camaro/loft/bathroom/Isaac's bedroom/etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went with, normal human who starts to touch and flirt and 'dirty talk' Isaac? And he doesnt say anything to Scott, Scott finds Issac pushed into the wall by Tevor,and biting the blonde's neck,his NECK, where Isaac bears all his marks and shows his submission to his alpha.Scott goes all crazy and throws the cousin to the other side of the room and claims Isaac infront of everyone

“We have to be careful.” Scott said one day at Derek’s when the whole pack was over.

“Careful about what?” Stiles asked, leaning over the back of the couch to get some chips but was swatted by Derek. “Hey, don’t be stingy!”

Derek rolled his eyes and handed him the bowl.

“Yes!” Stiles cheered and looked at Scott. “So what was it.”

“My cousin is coming in from town. His college is on break and my mom told him he could stay. So we have to be more careful about the werewolf stuff.” Scott explained.

“I didn't know your cousin was coming in.” Isaac said from his spot with his head in Scott’s lap. He gave a slight pout. He lived with the alpha. So how did he not know.

“Its fine.” Scott said, petting his head and smiling. “Its just for a few days, but he will be taking your room. So, I was wondering if it was possible for Isaac to stay with any of you.”

“Wait, what?” Isaac said, sitting up and frowning. “Why are you asking them and not me. I am right here, this pertains to me and shouldn't I have a say in this!?” He frowned.

“Isaac, I just thought it was better to talk in a group.” Scott sighed.

“Um… If you guys are going to fight, can I leave?” Stiles asked.

“We aren't fighting.” Scott said.

Isaac sighed and shook his head. “So who’s place am I staying at oh alpha of mine?” Isaac said with slight irritation in his voice.

Scott sighed and looked down. “You make it sound like you don’t get a choice.” He said.

“Maybe because I don’t. The last week its all been what you say goes.” Isaac said, crossing his arms. “I’ll stay with Derek, if he doesn't mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Derek said.

“I mind.” Scott said.

Isaac looked at him and glared. “I don’t care. I’m the one having to leave my home so I’m staying where I want.”

Scott sighed and nodded. “fine.” 

“I’ll drive you to get some stuff, Scott you and Stiles stay here.” Derek said, standing up. “Come on Isaac.”

Isaac nodded and hesitated before kissing Scott’s cheek and leaving with Derek.

“Dude, what is with you? You really have kind of been ordering Isaac around. What with that thing you just did too, not cool at all.” Stiles said, shaking his head.

Scott sighed and held his head. “My cousin. Hes… Ever since we were kids he’s always taken what was mine or anything I seemed like I had an interest in. I don’t want that to happen with Isaac.” He said.

“You know that Isaac is head over heels for you. Some older guy isn't going to change that.” Stiles said.

“I know that, but, I’m still worried. My cousin doesn't know when to back off.” Scott said.

“How about you just trust Isaac?”

“I do trust him.” Scott frowned.

“Doesn't seem that way dude.”

 

When Isaac and Derek got back, Scott walked over to Isaac and kissed his cheek. “Sorry for how I've been acting. I’m just stressed.”

Isaac gave a soft sigh and kissed him gently. “I know, it doesn't mean I like it though. I am a person Scott, not a possession.”

“I know. I won’t do it anymore.” Scott smiled and looked at his phone after getting a text. “Want to meet my cousin?” He asked.

Isaac smiled and nodded, taking his alpha’s hand. “Lets go.”

“You guys want to come too?” Scott asked.

“Meet my best friends cousin whom I have never heard of before? Did you really have to ask?” Stiles laughed.

Derek huffed and nodded. “Might as well see who I have to be careful around.”

They all nodded and headed out to the vehicles they would be taking.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor was on the couch when the front door opened and four boys came in the door. “Hey Scottie.” He grinned, looking over the other three. “You’re mom went out to get pizza. Does she know your friends are over?”

“Hey Trevor.” Scott said, walking over to his cousin. “Yeah, I asked her on the way here, she said it was fine.”

Trevor nodded and kept his eyes on Isaac, the kid was just his type. “Whos your friends?” He asked.

“That is Derek, Stiles and Isaac.” He said, pointing to each boy.

Trevor nodded and repeated the names in his head. The other two were cute, but Isaac was more his type and he couldn't help but lick his lips. “Stiles, I remember seeing a picture of you from one of Scottie’s graduations.”

“Yeah, Scottie and I have been friends a long time.” Stiles chuckled, making Scott grown.

Isaac smiled and touched Scott’s arm, kissing his cheek. “I’m gonna go set the table so we can eat when your mom gets here.”

Trevor’s eyes widened. OH! The boy just got so much hotter. He knew it wouldn't be hard to take the doe eyes beauty from his cousin. “Lets watch TV.” He said, holding up the remote. 

Stiles nodded and plopped down on the couch.

They sat and watched for a few seconds before Trevor got up. “Need a drink.” He said, going into the kitchen and almost groaning at the sight he saw. Isaac was bent over, getting dishes out of the dishwasher. “Need a hand?” He asked.

Isaac looked over his shoulder, smiling. “No thanks.” He said, standing up. “It’s not too hard.”

Trevor chuckled and leaned against the counter. “Isaac, right?” He asked, looking the boy up and down.

Isaac nodded and shifted. The older boys gaze was making him feel uneasy. Trevor was about as tall as Derek and built like Boyd was, hell, maybe even bigger than Boyd. He had Scott’s eyes though and short black hair, almost like Stiles’ but spiked.

Trevor nodded and turned to get a drink. “It suits you.”

“Suits me how?” Isaac asked, putting dishes on the table.

“You’re cute, its cute.” He said.

“Oh… Thank you.” He said, blushing. “Um, I don’t think Scott would like you calling me cute.” Isaac said.

“Scottie wont mind.” Trevor said, moving closer. “Especially if he saw how cute your blushing face looked with your lips around my cock.” Trevor whispered in his ear.

Isaac gasped and jumped away so fast he dropped a plate.

Scott was in the kitchen immediately after hearing the crash. “Isaac, are you okay?”

Isaac bit his lip and nodded. “I dropped one of your moms plates. I’m sorry, I didn't mean it.” He said, looking down. “It was an accident.” 

“Hey, I know that. It’s okay.” He said, coming closer and kissing him, smelling his distress. “Things happen. Why don’t you go sit down with Derek and Stiles and I’ll clean this stuff up.” Scott said.

Isaac nodded and went to sit with them.

Scott turned and glared at Trevor. “Did you have anything to do wit this?”

“Why would you think that Scottie?” He asked with an amused expression.

“Because its you. I swear if you do anything to him it will be the last.”

Trevor sighed and shook his head. “Why don’t you just ask him?” Trevor knew he wouldn't say anything because he hadn't when Scott came in the first time.

Scott frowned and got the broom to clean up. “Fine, I will.”

It had been a week. A whole week of uncomfortable touches and looks. Trevor had even managed to find where Isaac worked and harassed him there too. He was starting to feel guilty because he hadn't said anything to Scott and he had almost wolfed out three times all because of Trevor.

“It’s raining. You should let me give you a ride home.” Trevor said, grinning and leaning on the table Isaac was trying to clean. 

“I won’t melt. Besides, I really do not want you knowing where I live.” Isaac said, frowning. 

“Oh come on. I know from Scott that you live across town from here, you’ll catch a cold. Come on. It’s just a ride.”

“If I say yes will you go away so I can so my work?” He huffed, glaring at him.

“Yep.” Trevor said, popping the ‘P’

“Fine. You can give me a ride, now leave.” Isaac said.

“Sure thing.” He grinned, swatting Isaac’s ass who gave a small yep and walked away.

Isaac gave a small whine. This was messing with his nerves so bad and he didn't know what to do. He was scared to tell Scott though, he didn't want the cousins to fight….

After Isaac got off he made his way outside and found Trevor waiting in his Porsche. Isaac frowned and got closer. He would rather have Jackson than this guy any day. He opened the door and got it.

“You’ll have to tell me where to go.”

“Head straight then take a left.” He said, sitting as far away as he could.

Trevor smiled and grinned as he drove off. He didn't follow the directions though.

“Where are you taking me?” Isaac asked frowning.

“I found this place the other day and want to show you.”

“I really don’t want to see.” Isaac said, getting nervous. 

Trevor ignored him and drove him to a spot that over-looked the trees. “Isn't this nice?”

“Yes. Now take me home.” He said, digging his nails into his palms to keep from changing.

Trevor smiled and put a hand on Isaac’s leg. “After a bit.”

“No. Now or I’ll tell Scott.” Isaac said.

Trevor sighed and moved his hand closer to Isaac’s crotch. “You can do that if you want, but it’ll only be bad for you.”

“No it wont.” He frowned. 

“Oh, yes it will. I’m his cousin, you tell him I've been trying to get in your pants. I’ll tell him you tried to jump me. Who do you think he’ll believe?” He asked. “You’ll just be a slut.”

Isaac’s eyes widened and he let out a choked sound. Next thing he knew, he had slapped Trevor and bolted from the car, running through the woods in the heavy rain. Scott wouldn't believe him!? What was he going to do, this was getting bad. Would anyone believe him if he said what had been happening? Isaac was so confused, he kept running, not even knowing where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving it here for now. Sunday I will have a new chapter up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit and I am sorry. This should not have taken as long as it did but I had major writers block and jut started my second semester of class so.... Again I am sorry.

Isaac kept running until he couldn't run anymore and actually collapsed on the ground. He was panting and looking around when he noticed that he was close to Derek’s old house. He waited a bit before he tried to get up, going the rest of the way. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want this to be like his dad. His dad had said something similar to him and he had been so afraid as to what would happen. He knew now that he would have been fine. This was so different though, this could be very different out turn.

He got close to the burnt down house before he heard his phone ring. “Hello?” He asked softly.

“Hey, where are you? Derek said you didn't get back yet but you already left work.” Came Scott’s voice over the phone.

Isaac let out a low sob and took a deep breath. “Sorry…”

“Isaac, whats wrong? Tell me where you are.” He said, getting worried. 

“....I’m at Derek’s old house.” He replied after hesitating. “I’ll be at Derek’s soon, I just…”

“I’ll be right there.” Scott said. “Stay where you are.”

“Okay.” He said, hanging up and curling up in the dirt.

Scott was there within 20 minutes, his bike pulling up. “Isaac!?” He called, coming over to him. “Isaac, what happened?” He asked, bending down.

Isaac shook his head, whining.

“Isaac?” Scott touched his back and pulled him closer. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, looking up at Scott. “Just stressed out and boiling over.” He said, looking up at Scott and kissing his jaw. He was so afraid to tell him what was wrong.

Scott sighed, rubbing his back. “Its hard to get everything to work out when you’re a werewolf, in high school, and trying to hold a job.” He said.

“Right.” Isaac said. It wasn't all of it, but it was at least some so it wasn't a lie. “Make me feel a little better?” Isaac asked, rubbing his eyes and crawling into Scott’s lap, kissing him gently.

Scott hummed, grinning and kissed him back, rubbing his back. “That, I can do.” He ran a hand under Isaac’s shirt, pulling it off and kissing over his chest.and moved to rub his hands over Isaac's hips, "i love you . . . a lot"

“I love you too.” Isaac said, rolling his hips and smiling gently.

“Fuck I want you so bad.” Scott husked, kissing over his neck.

“Then take me.” He whispered, arching his back to show off his stomach.

Scott let out a low growl and nipped at his nipple, suckling gently. “Get undressed and get on your hands and knees.” Scott said, giving his hips a gentle squeeze.

Isaac groaned and slipped his pants off, then his shoes and socks and turned his ass toward Scott like he was told.

“So pretty.” He whispered, gently rubbing a hand over his ass. “I haven’t touched you in almost a week.” Scott said, kissing up his spine.

Isaac groaned gently, arching into the touch. “Scott, please, just fuck me.” 

“You’re needy today.” He said, getting a tube of lube he normally kept on him out of his pocket and squeezing some onto his fingers and Isaac’s hole.

Isaac gasped and arched his back as the cold liquid touched him. “I haven’t been fucked in a week, I’m allowed to be needy.” He groaned, breath hitching as the first finger entered him.

Scott gave a little chuckle, quickly working him open with one finger, then two, then three, all in the course of a few minutes. Scott knew he should have prepped him more, but he didn't want to wait, and he was sure Isaac might hit him if he took any longer.

“Fuck me already. I can take it, just get in me.” Isaac chanted, fucking himself on the fingers, letting out a whimper when they where removed. “Damn it- ah!” He gasped, feeling Scott’s length fill him up.

Scott groaned, holding Isaac’s hips. The other boy felt so tight around him and he was trying to let Isaac adjust but it was hard when all he wanted to do was fuck him silly.

Isaac let his forehead hit the ground and he groaned, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes he lifted his head. “Move.”

Scott didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out a bit and shoved back in with a moan. “God, Isaac.” He gruffed. “You are so dang tight.”

Isaac just moaned, jaw falling open, unable to close. “More, please, harder, Scott.” He panted.

Scott didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out until only his head was inside then slammed back in, moaning loudly.

Isaac moaned, digging his fingers into the dirt and arching his back, the thrusts hitting straight into his prostate. If this kept up he would cum in minutes and he was fine with that.

Scott moaned, running a hand over his stomach and up his chest, kissing between his shoulders. “Gonna cum in your tight little ass.”

“Fuck, yes.” Isaac moaned, rocking his hips harder. “Scott please, I’m so close, fuck me!”

Scott chuckled at the neediness and moved a hand down to stroke his cock. “So good for me, taking my fucking cock.” He moaned, fucking him harder.

Isaac didn't last much longer before he was howling Scott’s name and cumming all over his hand and the ground.

Scott groaned, biting into his neck as he came, filling him with his cum.


	4. Chapter 4

After they got cleaned up, Scott took him to Derek’s. “Are you sure everything is okay?” He asked. “You seem like its more than just normal stuff.”

“I’m sure.” Isaac said, nodding. “I’m just tired.”

“Isaac…..” Scott sighed. “I can tell when you’re lying, even without hearing it.” He said, reaching over and taking his hand with one of his own, other hand still on the wheel. “If you aren't ready to tell me then just say so, you can tell me anything.” 

Isaac bit his lip. If only it was that simple. He knew he could tell him anything, but this was different and he was worried about the reaction Scott would have. He didn't want Scott to think he was a slut or that he had tried or even wanted to be with his cousin. But, the two were cousins so it was logical for Scott to believe Trevor over him. Just like it was logical for people to believe his father over him. He never wanted to feel the way he did with his dad. To feel so alone in a world where no one believed you and suddenly saw you differently. In fact, if it wasn't for Derek, Isaac wouldn't even be alive today. “I know…. I just can’t tell you though.” He said, squeezing Scott's hand.

Scott sighed, slightly disappointed. “Okay, I understand.” 

“Thank you.” He said, looking down at his lap.

Scott pulled up to Derek’s apartment and turned off the car. “Call me later?”

“Sure.” Isaac said with a slight smile, kissing his cheek. “I love you Scott. I really do.”

“I know.” Scott chuckled. “I love you too.” He said, cupping Isaac’s cheek and kissing him gently.

Isaac hummed, kissing him back. “Pick me up tomorrow so we can study?” He asked.

“Definitely.” He grinned. “Tell Derek I said hi.” Scott added.

Isaac smiled as he got out and went into the building, making his way to Derek’s loft.

Trevor had happened to spot the two on his way home and followed them to Derek’s building. “So this is where you live?” He hummed, grinning as he got out, going to the floor directory. “Lets see…. Thats guy he lives with’s last name is Hale…. Ah, 6th floor.” Trevor gave a light chuckle and made his way up to the floor.

Isaac was about to enter the loft when he caught the scent and his body stiffened. Why was Trevor here!? What did he want!? Isaac gave a small whine, not moving, eyes widening when the door to the loft opened and Derek was standing there. 

“Whats wrong?” Derek asked, smelling his fear and hearing the whine from inside.

“N-nothing.” Isaac said, quickly going inside and up the stairs. 

“Isaac!?” Derek called, going up after him. “Don’t tell me nothing, I can practically taste the fear coming from you. Tell me whats going on.”

“I can’t.” Isaac said, shaking his head. “I just can’t. Scott will hate me and never talk to me again.” Isaac said, starting to freak out. Why couldn't Trevor just leave him alone. Why did he insist on tormenting him!?

“What do you-?” Derek started before hearing a knock at the door. “We’re continuing this conversation later.” He said, going to open the door.

Trevor was standing there, grinning. “Is Isaac home?” He asked.

Derek crossed his arms, eyes narrowing at the boy. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for Isaac, as I just asked if he was here. Are you deaf or something?” Trevor asked, looking bored. 

Derek frown deepen and he glanced slightly toward the stairs. The smell of Isaac’s fear had gotten stronger since he opened the door. “You need to leave.” Derek growled, staring to shut a door only to have a hand stop it.

“I’ll leave when Isaac comes out here.” He said. “If you won’t bring him out here then I’ll go in a retrieve him.” Trevor said, trying to push past Derek, putting a hand on his chest.

Derek growled, grabbing the offending hand and twisting it behind the intruders back. “Get the hell out of my house.” He snarled, practically throwing him across the hallway into the wall. “You aren't welcome here. Leave!”

Trevor hissed in pain as his arm was twisted. “What the hell?” He asked, bracing himself as he hit the wall. “How the fuck did you do that!? I take the best there is, there is no way you should be able to do that!”

Derek growled again and muttered “Pathetic.” Before slamming the door and locking it. He sighed, getting a blanket and some oreo’s from the cabinet before going up stairs.

“Derek, I’m so sorry.” He whined.

Derek shook his head, putting the blanket around Isaac and setting the pack of cookies on the floor. “Tell me everything.” He said, sitting by him.

“Derek…. I, its fine really. Trevor leaves in two days and-”

“I don’t care when he leaves.” Derek said, raising his voice slightly. “I care about what he has done to my pup to make him so scared and think Scott will hate him.” Derek said, wrapping an arm around the boy. “Now talk, or do I need to call Stiles?” He asked, voice joking.

Isaac leaned against him, taking comfort. “I’m not a kid….” He said, eyeing the oreo’s.

“I know you’re not. I’m trying to comfort you though.” He said, giving a light smile.

“Tips from Stiles?” He asked, opening the pack.

“Shush.” Derek said, letting Isaac taking his time to talk.

Five cookies later Isaac sighed, dropping his head. “It started the day Trevor came…. It was just comments and looks, then it started with touches.” Isaac said, hugging his knees. “I keep telling him to leave me alone but he won’t. He came to my work today and wouldn't let me get back to work until I let him give me a ride home.” He said. “He didn't take me home. He tried to touch me more than he had this whole time and when I told him i’d tell Scott.” Isaac bit his lip and sighed. “He said he’d tell him I was lying and that it was all me. That Scott would hate me and think i’m a slut….”

Derek listened, pulling him closer and nuzzling him. “You know Scott would be able to tell hes lying though, right?” Derek asked.

“Logically, yes. There is just a part of me that is scared he’ll hate me still. I would also cause a problem between family members and I don’t want that.” Isaac said quietly.

“I know, but something needs to be done, it isn't right Isaac. I’ll give you a week, but either you tell Scott, or I do. He deserves to know what his cousin is doing to you.” Derek said. “Its sexual harassment, and stalking.”

“I know….” Isaac said. “I’ll tell him, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Isaac was getting ready for his night at Scott’s, fidgeting slightly. He was going to tell Scott about everything with Trevor and it was making him really nervous.

“You don’t have to tell him today.” Derek said, leaning against the doorway.

“No, I want to tell him today. I need to do this.” He said, pulling on his shirt.

“I know you need to do this, but are you sure today?” Derek asked, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can take some time to calm down.”

“I’m staying at Scott’s tonight.” Isaac said, pushing his hand away. “Under the same room with Trevor, its the guys last night so i’m sure he’ll try to pull something. I am telling Scott.”

Derek gave a gentle smile and nuzzled him. “I’m proud of you pup… be careful though. Scott is an alpha who put a claim on you. Alpha’s don’t like it when others try to take whats theirs.”

“I know.” Isaac smiled, relaxing at the nuzzle. “Thank you Derek.” He said, moving to finish packing his bag.

“Of course.” He said, looking down. “I’ll always look out for you, even if it doesn't seem like that's what I’m doing.”

“I know Derek.” Isaac smiled, knowing Derek was talking about the day he kicked him out. He heard his phone go off and looked at it, smiling. “Scott is here.” He said.

“I’ll go down and talk to him.” He said, turning away from him. 

“You’re only going because you can hear Stiles.” Isaac teased.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, going down.

Isaac smiled and continued to pack his things.

Trevor had been waiting down the hall, next to a window, hoping to catch Isaac on his way out, but instead he saw Derek leave and no close the door. Grinning he waited a few minutes before going into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Back already?” Isaac asked, coming down the stairs before stopping at the bottom. There was no Derek and there was a scent in the room that shouldn't be there. “How did you get in?” He asked, clenching his fists and walking forward to try and find him. The entire room smelt like him and it was making it hard to find the source because he was scared now.

Trevor grinned, hiding in a corner. He stayed quiet until Isaac passed him then he launched, tackling him to the couch. “Your bodyguard isn't very good. Leaving the door open for just anyone to come in.” He said, pinning his hands behind his back and pressing a knee into his back.

Isaac yelped when he felt someone shove into him and winced at the painful angle his arms were pulled in. “Get off.” He growled, trying to shake him off but he wasn't focusing enough and couldn't.

“Not until I’m done.” He said, taking his free hand and rubbing over Isaac’s chest.

“Don’t!” Isaac said, jerking.

“No can do.” 

“Why?” Isaac asked, closing his eyes tight, feeling the hand go under his shirt and feel over his abs and chest.

“Its simple… I've always gotten what I wanted, always taken all of Scotties favorite things. That is except you, and I know that once I fuck you, you’ll want me instead.” He grinned, licking up his neck. 

“You’re crazy.” Isaac said with a slight whine. He was so scared and didn't know how to get out of this. “I love Scott, nothing will change that.” He said, jerking his neck away.

“Don’t lie. I know you’re a kinky fuck. I've seen the bites on your neck, you’re probably loving this right now.” He said, biting at his neck where he saw old bites and moved his hand to Isaac’s belt just as the door swung open.

Isaac shouted with pain, not because it truly hurt, but because that was Scott’s mark. His alpha’s, no one else should ever touch that place and he felt like part of him had betrayed his alpha. When he saw the door open his eyes widened and he let out a whine seeing Scott. “Alpha!” He called out, eyes watering and wishing he could reach for him.

Trevor grinned and looked at Scott. “I’ll have him calling me that soon enough.”

Scott saw red, face changing and nails elongating as he growled, running to them and grabbing the hand that was at Isaac’s belt hard enough to make him let go of his mate, and grabbing Trevor’s shirt. “Mine!” He snarled lifting the other man off the ground and throwing him out of the room. The two standing at the door, moving out of the was so that they didn't get hit.

Isaac winced at how mad his alpha was and just watched him.

Scott roared and started walking towards Trevor. “I’m going to rip your throat out, then I’m going to tear you to pieces!” He shouted.

Derek and stiles shared a look and stood in front of Scott, grabbing his arms when he tried to walk past them.

“Think about what you’re doing! My dad can’t cover this up and hes your family!” Stiles said.

“Be rational.” Derek said, looking Scott in the eye.

Scott growled and looked back at Isaac who looked scared. “Fine.” He said, stepping back from them. “I’m claiming whats mine though.” Scott walked over to Isaac and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth and growling.

Isaac gave a light whine, but it wasn't a painful or scared one. It was needy. He needed to know his alpha still loved and wanted him even though his neck had been marked by another.

“Mine.” Scott whispered, biting at his chin and rubbing at Isaac’s crotch. “I’m going to fuck you where everyone can see and know that you’re mine.”

“Yes alpha.” Isaac said, groaning and arching into the hand.

Trevor watched from his spot, eyes wide. They where going to fuck in front of everyone? and what the hell happened to Scott’s face!?


	6. Chapter 6

“Mine.” Scott whispered, biting at his chin and rubbing at Isaac’s crotch. “I’m going to fuck you where everyone can see and know that you’re mine.”

“Yes alpha.” Isaac shuddered, groaning and arching into the hand.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? What happened to your face!?” Trevor screamed from his spot.

“Shut up and watch.” Derek growled, face the same as Scott’s.

Stiles snickered, looking at Trevor. “This is what happens when you piss off an alpha. You seriously had no idea about him?”

“Stiles, shut up.”

Scott growled, biting Isaac’s neck, covering the mark that was placed by his cousin.

Isaac moaned, arching him back and grabbing onto Scott.

“Mine.” The alpha growled again, ripping the beta’s shirt open and kissing down his chest, nipping at his nipples. He moved down his body, kissing and biting his stomach, making Isaac wither. “Turn over.” He said, stepping back so give the beta room.

Isaac whimpered, turning over like he had been told, presenting his ass to his mate.

“Such a good boy.” Scott said, rubbing a hand over his ass. “Don’t know why you didn’t tell me about the pest.” He said, pulling Isaac’s pants down along with his boxers. Scott grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them gently and spreading them apart to look at his hole.

“Sorry alpha.” He said, glancing at Derek then back at the couch, letting out a moan when his cheeks were spread. Isaac whimpered biting his lip, arching his back and clenching his hole then relaxed it. “Please alpha, claim me.” 

Scott grinned, leaning down, pressing a kiss to his hole then licking around the rim. He grinned, hearing all the little sounds Isaac was making. He gripped his betas hips harder when he started moving, trying to get more of the alpha’s tongue.

Trevor was still sitting there, wide eyed. Only now he had a bulge in his pants. Fuck he was getting turned on from watching them, they weren't even having sex yet and Trevor was getting hard. He tried to tell himself that it was just like watching porn, but one of the people was his family and it wasn’t right. 

Isaac moaned, feeling a finger enter his hole. “Another, please, I can take it.” He moaned.

Scott chuckled. “Needy little beta, want my cock that bad?”

“Yes. Please, so bad alpha.” He moaned, moving his ass around.

Trevor growled. He couldn’t sit there and watch anymore so he left.

Scott grinned, seeing him leave. “What do you want baby, want another finger or want my dick?” He had two fingers in him now.

“I want your cock, please, I want it so bad.” Isaac said, panting hard. “I want it to hurt a little, I can take it, please.” He moaned.

Scott nipped his throat, sliding out his fingers and pulling out his cock, rubbing the head against his hole. He gently pushed in, not wanting to hurt Isaac to much even though he knew he would heal.

Isaac gripped the couch, moaning hard. “Fuck…” He panted, feeling the burn from too little prep, just like he wanted.

Scott moaned, his mate was always so damn tight, no matter how much he fucked him. “Tight fucking hole, always so tight.” He groaned.

Isaac panted, pressing back again. “Alpha….” He panted, moving a hand down to rub his own cock, he was close.

Scott groaned, mouthing at his neck, squeezing his hip tightly. “Isaac, i’m gonna cum.” He panted. “cum with me baby.”

Isaac groaned and shouted as he came, claws digging into the couch. 

Scott howled, biting Isaac’s shoulder, filling his mate with his cum. He panted, breathing hard. “Isaac…. Why didn’t you just tell me? I would have made him leave you alone.” Scott said.

“I was scared.” Isaac said, shrinking his shoulders. “Did- did Derek tell you?”

“He told me a bit, only after I figured some of it out.” He said, hugging him and nuzzling. Scott gently pulled out and sat on the couch, pulling Isaac onto his lap. “I never would have blamed you.”

Isaac wrapped his arms around him. “I was so worried you’d hate me.” He said.

“Isaac baby, I could never blame you.” He said, kissing him gently and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add another chapter dealing with just Stiles and Derek, but i'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoyed everything!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely just Stiles and Derek fucking against a wall. Maybe a smidgen of plot if you look really hard, but mainly sex. Also Knotting!

Stiles was trying too hard to stay still and advert his eyes. It was too weird, watching his friend have sex, but the sounds Isaac was making kept causing him to look and squirm. He kept glancing at Derek. Fuck how he wanted the other guy. Sure they flirted a bit, but nothing more than that and now here he was, wishing Derek would fuck him like Scott was doing to Isaac, bend him over and fuck him so hard he was babbling.

Derek let out a low growl. He noticed Stiles’ smell of lust got stronger when he looked at him. Derek was already holding back as it was. Stiles was too young, he could get in trouble and god, if he accidentally hurt him he didn't know what he would do. 

Stiles groaned at the growl and looked back down, squirming more. God he was so horny now. He bit his lip and started rubbing his crotch. Scott was asserting his dominance so he shouldn't mind if Stiles rubbed off, right? Maybe.

Derek glanced at stiles and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. The little shit was touching himself. Derek growled and grabbed Stiles’ arm, dragging him out of the room and down to an empty room in the building. He owned the whole thing so he was going to use one of the rooms. “What are you doing?” He hissed after pushing Stiles up against a wall.

Stiles yelped slightly, no that he would admit it, when he was grabbed and pulled from the room. Was Derek going to hurt him? Yell at him? Hopefully he would fuck him. Stiles doubted that would happen though no matter how much he wanted it. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as he was pushed into a wall. “What?” He asked. “I was watching my best friend fuck his boyfriend and getting turned on by it.”

“You were touching yourself.” Derek growled.

“Well someone needs too.” Stiles pouted. “Not like you were going to.”

“What?” Derek blinked, letting him go.

“Yeah, I’m a horny teenage boy. Someone need to be all over this but isn't no matter how much I flirt or give signals.” Stiles said, blushing at the word vomit.

“You’re 17.” Derek said.

“Thank you captain, emotionally constipated.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles, we could get in trouble.”

Stiles frowned and grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt, pulling himself closer and leaning up to kiss him hard and needy. “I’m going to say this once. If you don’t fuck me right here and now, you never will. I will stop coming around you.”

“You’ll avoid me if I don’t sleep with you?” Derek asked, wrapping an arm around Stiles, keeping him from leaving.

“I can’t stand to be around someone who I want to fuck me so hard I forget how to talk, and not be able to touch them because i’m 17.” Stiles said, gripping Derek’s shirt harder.

Derek let out a growl, covering Stiles’ mouth with his own, kissing him deep. “How can I not after a confession like that?” Derek said, pulling off Stiles’ shirt and kissing over his chest, not wasting anytime.

Stiles groaned, closing his eyes. He was a bossy bottom, sue him. it got him what he wanted so it was fine. Win, win. “Derek…” He groaned, feeling his nipple get bit.

Derek hummed. “So Dirty Stiles, getting hard watching your best friend.” He said. undoing Stiles pants. 

“It wasn't Scott.” Stiles said, biting his lip. “It was Isaac’s sounds.” 

Derek hummed, kissing his stomach. “I think you can make better sounds.” He said, stocking Stiles’ hard length. “I don’t have any lube so i’m going to have to use spit, spread your legs.”

Stiles groaned, bucking into the hand and doing as told. He leaned back against the wall, watching Derek.

He grinned, sitting back on his knees and taking off his shirt. Derek spit on his fingers and moved closer, rubbing one over Stiles’ hole, grinning when his finger slipped in easily. “You've played back here.”

“T- told you I was a horny teenager.” He panted, grinning. Derek’s finger was bigger than his and filled him up so much better than his own did.

Derek licked a stripe up Stiles’ dick from base to tip, enticing a shiver from the younger boy. “Remember, you wanted this.” He said, adding a second finger.

Stiles groaned and shivered. “If you think I’ll regret this…. I won't.” He moaned, arching his back once Derek brushed his prostate.

Derek smiled, sucking on just the head of Stiles’ cock and thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole.

Stiles panted, trying to hold onto the wall behind him. “Fu….ck….” He moaned.

Derek hummed and pulled off, kissing and nipping at one of his hips. “Gonna fuck you straight through the wall.” He growled

“Do it….Please.” Stiles moaned, putting his hands on Derek’s shoulders, his knees felt so weak he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand up.

Derek looked up at him, easily adding a third finger. “Are you close already?” He asked.

“My legs feel like Jelly.” He said, moaning and spreading his legs wider.

Derek groaned, scissoring his fingers. If he was making Stiles’ legs not work now, wait till he fucked him.

“Derek… Please.” He panted.

Derek stood up, sliding his fingers out, kissing Stiles and picking the boy up.

Stiles hummed, kissing back. He felt really empty now though and didn't like that. “What are you doing?” He asked when he was lifted.

“I told you I was going to fuck you into the wall.” Derek said, Holding Stiles between himself and the wall while he got his pants off, pressing his head at Stiles’ hole. He loosened his grip on stiles, letting him sink down onto his cock.

Stiles groaned, feeling Derek’s cock enter him and spread him open, filling him so well. He gasped a bit, grabbing at his shoulders and arms.

Derek groaned, the tight heat making him want to lose control. He gripped Stiles’ hips and started thrusting, kissing him again.

Stiles moaned into his mouth, wrapping his legs around him. He could feel the wall scratching his back with each trust. “More,” Stiles moaned.

Derek growled, nipping his bottom lip and thrusting harder, claws prickling Stiles’ pale skin. Why hadn't they done this sooner? Stiles fucking amazing, responding to him so well in every way.

Stiles arched his back, causing the wall to scratch his back even more as he was roughly fucked into it. He felt like he was being stretched more and more as he was fucked.

Derek moaned, his knot growing as he kept fucking the boy. “God you’re so fucking tight for me, taking everything i’m giving you so perfectly.” He growled.

Stiles’ moans where coming off as choked off whines as he got closer and some didn't come out at all. Derek was continuously hitting his prostate and making him lose his breath. “Derek- I- oh! I’m gonna…” He panted, holding tight to Derek.

“cum for me. Do it Stiles, cum from my cock.” Derek growled, now holding his hips hard enough to bruise. He growled again as he came, knot slipping past his rim, locking him inside.

Stiles let out a shout, getting spread even more and came from the pleasure pain, biting into Derek’s shoulder, muffling his shout.

Derek groaned and started panting. “Why didn't we do that sooner?” He gruffed.

“Because, sour wolf. You always think to much.” He said. “Don’t think this isn't happening again, because that was the hardest I've ever cum.” Stiles slurred.

Derek smiled, kissing him gently. He didn't plan on letting Stiles go.


End file.
